


If I could, I would

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas POV, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, idk - Freeform, just felt like a poem, one shot poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short poem, idk it's nothing amazing I just wanted to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I could, I would

Dean,

If I could change it all,  
Reverse time,  
I would. 

If I could take away your pain,  
Make it my own,  
I would.

If I could lift your burden,  
Relieve your sorrow,  
I would.

If I could lay down my life,  
For the sake of yours,  
I would.

If I could.  
I would.


End file.
